1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting the subject of an image and imaging device thereof, and particularly, to an imaging device and a method of detecting the subject of an image to obtain the subject of objects in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advent of the digital era and the vigorous developments of the related software and hardware, various digital mobile apparatuses already gain the identification of people and are widely applied to daily life. Imaging capturing devices such as digital cameras and digital camcorders both provide users with a more convenient life style.
However, traditional cameras cannot detect the subject of an image, but rely on a user to direct the focusing direction to photograph. Therefore, if a user does not direct the focusing direction precisely such that the desired object is not located on the center of the picture, but only on the boundary, the image of the desired object on the picture taken by the user must be blurring.